Transformers Vanguard: Knightfall
by TransformersVanguard
Summary: When the Knightfall Protocol is initiated, Impactor only has one shot at gathering a team to stop a mysterious new threat before it destroys everything the Autobots have built after the war has ended... Transformers: Vanguard is a new, fan-created universe of epic proportions, of which this story is only one. Strap in for a big ride.


**Transformers Vanguard: Knightfall **

_**Prologue:**_

Impactor dodged the blow from Payload's arm blade deftly, his purple-and-orange frame sliding along the slick floor of the sewage observation platform. He could see the faintest smile form on Payload's face before he covered it with his faceplate again.

Impactor soon saw why. Another water main burst near Impactor, sending a torrent of water straight at the Autobot, blasting him off of the platform. The seconds in the air felt like minutes as he fell, trying to regain his balance to no avail. He slammed to the lowest platform; just feet above the sewage floor.

The planet of Larkesnia had a liquid-based food consumption species; so it wouldn't be the end of the world to land in it, Impactor thought to himself. Very unpleasant, but he could recall much worse.

Groaning, he tried to move his still lifeless right arm. "Ugh, Payload smashed it bad," Impactor said with a grimace of pain. Clang...clang...clang...clang... His gaze turned to the ladder to find the yellow and black form of his opponent climbing down a ladder.

"I'm so glad we could have this fight, Impactor. No allies, no outside influences. Just you, me, and the darkness of this place." Payload said, his voice sounding even more mechanical than the usual Cybertronian because of his unusual face plate. "Think of this as...revenge. I'm sure you recall..."

Payload picked Impactor up by the arm (his damaged one; of course; the cruel criminal), and torso, and though Impactor tried to struggle, the damage to his body was taking it's toll. Payload flung him across the platform, straight into the main support pipe. Impactor made a rather large dent in the side of it; and Impactor could feel more than a few dents it made in his upper body frame.

Groaning, Impactor spoke up, "Yeah, Payload, I remember. You almost killed Wheelie; had Chromia and Ratchet hooked to a bomb, and almost destroyed a planet's economy. I stopped you then...and if you don't let me go now, you're finally going to the junkyard."

Payload picked him up from his fallen position and pinned him against the pipe. Even though Impactor was taller, Payload's bulk and strength made it a close fight physically. This time, Impactor was able to fight back. He kicked Payload's knee, and gave him a left-handed uppercut to the underside of his chest armor.

Payload didn't seem surprised or even fazed by the blows, only taking one, almost casual, step back away from Impactor. He rebalanced himself, and swung with a powerful jab right into Impactor's lower torso, slamming him into the pipe.

Impactor slumped down in pain. Payload stood over him, like an animal closing in on his prey. "Now, now, Impactor, where's that spirit? The old Elite Guard enthusiasm."

Impactor steadied himself from falling down completely, "The Elite Guard is gone..."

Payload laughed deeply, the sound echoing through the sewage chamber, before subsiding. "Really? Who did it? Overlord? Shockwave?"

Impactor grimaced, "I did it. And right now, you're between me and bringing it back. This is your last chance, let me leave, and maybe you'll live to rob banks another day."

All Impactor could think to himself was the fact that no backup had arrived. No one he called had made it to the meeting. Payload found him in the bar, the battle was brutal through the city streets, no sign of any other Cybertronians, Autobot or Decepticon. Impactor was concerned that a similar fate had befallen his friends. Hopefully, that wasn't the case.

The only choice Impactor had was to bluff it...and Payload wasn't buying it.

"You're here alone. The only unfortunate aspect of that...is you'll also die alone." Payload reactivated his right arm blade and brought it up, the dim light of the sewer chamber making it glow brighter than usual.

And the blade came down.


End file.
